Circuit
Circuit Typical X101 Union Citizen. Union Fleet Officer Rank at retirement: Admiral lower half Native to Planet Factory Species: X101 - X 794 series Created by Mothermachine on February 12th, 4998 - Expected End of Life in 5199 Family: Legal Union Partnership with SHIP Commendations: Medal of Honor, Silver Star, High Honor Medal of the Assembly, Hero Ribbon of the Union, Honor member of the Fleet Engineers Association, Honor Rep of the X101, Honorary Member of the Narth, Honorary member of the Saran Empire, Honorary Golden, Recognized Dai, Member of the Ruling house of Nul Circuit is widely recognized to be one of the best Ship system engineers of the Union Fleet, holds 4 PhDs in Nano Tech research. He is considered one of the foremost authorities on Nanites, Nnnth Tech, Seenian Tech and a leader in Xeno Tech research. He is a Union wide recogized Celebrity, (as of 5060) mainly because he was (is) a member of the famous Olafson crowd and former member of the USS Tigershark. His closest friends include: Admiral Stahl, Admiral McElligott, The Queen of the Saran Empire, Rex Schwartz, Eric Olafson, Shea Schwartz, Xon the Ruler of the Nul empire, Mothermachine, Har-Hi, Sodoby the Golden, Mr. Warner (Holdian) Shaka N., Krabbel of Archa, Mao Souza, Narth and the Narth Supreme and many others. (Substantiated rumors claim he is a friend of the Dark One) Circuit is a typical X 794 series. Exactly 200 centimetres tall, and weight to the gram 299.650 kilograms. His human shaped body had a thin layer of memory flex chrome steel, smooth as water and shiny. Underneath that skin a body of Nano tube cobalt steel and mylo-mylar syntho muscles. The most advanced pressure sensitive sensor network in his fingertips. He could see in all light conditions and process the entire electro magnetic spectrum. Ciruit is a healthy Sentmac and can lift or press weights exceeding 1000 kilos. He does not need air or food as his Zero point energy power storage would last exactly 73,365 hours or two hundred standard Union years under normal conditions. After the energy is depleted he will cease to function and die. Mother Machine prohibited the re-energizing of any Sentmac, to prevent over crowding, psychological problems and most of all so X101's would have something like a natural life cycle. However Circuit disappeared after his official retirement and is believed to be on Narth Prime. (as of 5140) He had a human face, but without hair or pores or wrinkles. He did not have eyelids or any real body orifices other than his mouth , but that was not a real orifice as he had no throat. connecting his mouth with the rest of his body. He planned to get himself a Simu Eat Upgrade as soon as he was off planet. Union Robotic Companies offer a wide range of Upgrades, add ons and custom modifications, most of them were of course not approved by Mother Machine. Circuit received a Simu Eat Upgrade with the blessing of Mothermachine in 5040 OTT) Behind the skull plates was his positronic brain with his very own distinctive synaptic pathways making him a true individual. That was considered the greatest achievement since the introduction of the 700 model and the hallmark of the 794 series. Even though he came of the same assembly line as 40 million other 794 models of his generation, there was not a single 794 that experienced the environment like him, felt or thought like him. He was a male model. Sentmacs had no sex drive or gender differentiation, and of course no functional sex organs (there are certain mostly illegal upgrades available via Non Mothermachine approved Non Factory upgrades) . But then any upgrade not made for an entire generation by Mother Machine was more or less Illegal) Gender appearance was considered an improvement since the 712 series, which came first of the line right after the X101's became Union members. Mother machine decided that true perfection of individualism lay in imperfection and in her opinion having genders was the biggest illogical biological mystery and imperfection. Besides Union robots were as advanced and in the case of the latest SII Battle and Expert robots far more advanced than X101's in terms of technical features, but Mother machine did not want mere factory cookie cutter robots but a real race that was equal to the organic ones and that meant imperfections. A randomiser program introduced a wide range of imperfections. Circuit for example, despite his positronic brain wasn't a genius when it came to math, or remembering things, he could not tell time without looking on a time, his left arm was 0.7 mm shorter than his right. He and all of his kind had to learn in schools. Mother machine insisted every X101 going to Union School. They came of the line with only rudimentary programming to walk, use the body and secondary system maintenance. Since the 719 series real sleep was introduced. All Sentmacs since then could no longer function around the clock and would feel tired and fatigued, only a power down phase restored peak levels. He was especially proud of the fact that the 794 series were the first who actually dreamt, a program would use random images and sounds and reassemble them into vivid dreams. The more intense an event was the more of kit would end up in a dream. Like all X101's he was ashamed of the time they had been forced to fight for the Kermac. Thanks to the courage and daring of a small band of Union Marines , Mother Machine was freed to make her own decisions once again. Even though the Terrans vehemently denied being the Makers, Mother Machine with access to GalNet researched the matter in great detail and believed that it was the Celtest ,1 that advanced the civilization that had vanished a million years ago to be the Makers and who had made the Factory and did not leave but were destroyed by the Dark empire. 1 A viewpoint that has been revised several times. First by term, as the Celtest were actually called the Seenians and then after the Seeinan Sentmacs joined the Union and claimed the X101 were never a Seenian project. Finally after the Human Mystery was partially solved by the Crew of the USS Tigershark, the Makers were identified as members of the First Humanity Category:Characters Category:People Category:Edited by Renaud